


Futa en Polus

by Lounatica



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game), Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Fanfic Cacas, Futa con peste negra, Gen, My First Fanfic, el servidor me echo como 10 veces, no se que poner
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26604016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lounatica/pseuds/Lounatica
Summary: Por una extraña razon Ryo penso que era buena idea llevarse a Futa a su planeta natal POLUS, lo que no sabian es que hay un impostor entre ellos donde pasaran cosas bien raras.
Kudos: 1





	Futa en Polus

\- Polus suena divertido, Verdad Ryo?  
\- Lo es - dijo el de las mechas amarillas-

Ryo nuestro alienigena y bajista de GYROAXIA habia llevado a nuestro risueño amigo Futa a su planeta ya que Futa siempre pasa sonriendo (en ese planeta la felicidad es una ley)  
.

Estaban en una nave diminuta donde habia una computadora donde se podria poner trajes de distintos colores, Futa de coloco el traje naranja y una antena en la cabeza porque "parecia a su peinado". Mientras que Ryo estaba durmiendo con su traje amarillo ya puesto.

De pronto un hombre de traje morado con una tarjeta que decia que se llamaba Jorge se subio a la nave, Futa estaba emocionado por conocer otras personas (aunque Kohei le dijiera que no hablara con extraños) entonces Futa alegremente dijo:

\- Hola Jorge

Y Jorge haciéndose el gracioso le dijo en tono burlon:

-Hola PUTA  
\- Creo que te confundiste- dijo inocentemente-  
Soy Futa un gusto :D

Jorge se puso sus lentes y leyo que no decia Puta sino que decia Futa

\- me perdonas Futa :c?  
\- Claro!! Seamos amigos!!!

De ahi todo fue juegos y diversion hasta que se subio cierta persona con mascara y con traje negro.

**Author's Note:**

> No se que me fume para hacer esto xd
> 
> Esto esta basado en mi experiencia y en los momentos random que he tenido en este juego Disfruten :)


End file.
